


Road Trip Games with Anya

by amalnahurriyeh



Series: Three Games Willow Rosenberg Taught Someone [3]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 3, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-12-03 03:56:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/693827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amalnahurriyeh/pseuds/amalnahurriyeh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"People really play games about the spellings of the names of animals?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Road Trip Games with Anya

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tiny_white_hats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiny_white_hats/gifts).



> I couldn't find a good link explaining the rules of this car game, but Willow explains them, so I guess that's OK. Takes place around season 4-ish. (I'm playing fast and loose with timelines here--forgive me!)

"And that's how I used a simple apparition spell to double the daily profits at the store. Aren't you impressed?" Anya looked over at Willow, who was leaning against the window of the car with her eyes closed. "Willow! You're supposed to be awake. We have to watch to see what color that star is when it rises tonight, or else Giles won't know…what ever he needs to know!"

"Huh?" Willow said. "Oh, sorry. I was up late last night, studying for my sociology exam."

"I don't care," Anya said. "I want you to pay attention to me right now. Otherwise this is going to be incredibly boring."

Willow stretched her back. "Going to be, yeah, sure. Um. Do you want to, like, play a driving game or something?"

"We aren't driving." Anya tapped her fingers against the steering wheel. "If we were driving, this would be so much less boring. Do you think we could drive while we're waiting to see the star do whatever it's going to do."

"No, we don't want to miss it. If Giles doesn't know if the apocalypse is Friday or three hundred years from now, he gets cranky. Anyway, you don't have to be driving to play a driving game. It's just, you know, a game you can play in a car, without needing any special equipment."

"Like sex?"

"A-and, you know, without having to look at or touch each other," Willow said, quickly.

"Oh. So not very much like sex." Anya looked a little disappointed.

"Yeah. Not so much." Willow leaned forward and examined the stars again. They were really pretty--at least, the ones you could see through the pollution. "Um, like, we can do this one: you name an animal, and the next person has to name an animal whose name begins with the last letter of the previous animal." 

Anya made her "are mortals really like this?" face. "People really play games about the spellings of the names of animals?"

"Yeah, totally. Or you can do it with food. Which is actually a little easier sometimes, because you can use most animals in that game too, since technically you can eat them. I mean, some people eat them. Probably. I guess. Anyway, let's just stick to animals. Here, I'll start: goose."

Anya stared at her.

"OK," Willow said. "Now it's your turn. You say an animal whose name starts with E."

Anya stared at her. "Elephant."

"Great! Um, tiger."

"Rodent."

"Tarantula."

"Alligator."

"Rab--" Willow caught herself mid-word. She didn't want to hear anything about how Anya felt about bunnies right now. "-bid dog."

Anya leaned back. "Gonolek."

"What? That's not an animal, Anya."

"Yes it is. It's an endangered bird from southern Africa, whose feathers are a major component of one of the three types of good luck totems we sell in the store. So there. Gonolek."

Willow sighed. "OK, OK. Um. Kangaroo."

"Ostrich."

"Honey badger."

"That's the third time R has been used," Anya said. "Is this normal? Are we doing it wrong?"

"No, after a couple times through, you start realizing how many animal names end with r. But do you want me to give you another one?"

Anya tapped her fingers on the steering wheel. "Rhinoceros."

"Seahorse."

"Eland."

"Dugong." Anya gave her an appreciative look. "I had a marine biologist phase in middle school."

"This is surprisingly not boring," Anya said, leaning forward. "Goldfinch."

"I'm glad," Willow said. "Horse."

They didn't notice the star had risen until they ran out of animals starting with R. It took a while.

 

***

TODAY'S GRAPHIC:

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=n3q69h)

From [Texts From The Whedonverse](http://textsfromwhedonverse.tumblr.com/post/34940090231).


End file.
